Sealand & the Mistake with Father's Day
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: Sealand makes Sweden a card for Father's Day every year and gives it to him. Upon questioning, Sweden doesn't even know why Sealand gives him a card.


**A/N: **Here's a little piece I wrote. Father's Day is more than a good excuse to write something about Sealand and Sweden! Just to note, Hetalia is not by me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sealand stared at the card with utmost concentration. The second 'A' was deformed, he realized. He cursed, using a word said all too often by a usually inebriated England at home. He did his best to cover it up, making it look like the other letters he drew onto the paper. It didn't even matter, as Papa-Sweden wouldn't care for a slight imperfection on a Father's Day card.

Sealand has made Papa-Sweden a Father's Day card every year, even if he really wasn't his father, and their time together was just a short period. Despite that, he still makes Papa-Sweden a card and gives it to him, and Papa-Sweden always mutters a thanks.

He put the finishing touches to the card, and looked it over once more. He thinks he's really good at making cards, and this year's card is the best one yet.

He can remember all the good times with Papa-Sweden at his house, even if it was really cold. Ma-_Finland_ was even there. Sealand caught himself before calling Finland Mama. In his first days with Papa-Sweden, he had called Finland Mama, but one night Finland came to his room (it was Sweden's guest room) and "told" Sealand not to call him Mama anymore.

_"Mama? What are you doing here?" Sealand rubbed his eyes, having almost fallen asleep until he heard the door open and Finland-Mama came in._

_"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Sealand, but I just came to tell you something." Finland whispered, just smiling._

_"What is it, Mama?" Sealand asked. It was then Finland leaned forward, closer to Sealand. His smile suddenly twisted into something sinister. The first image in Sealand's mind was of Russia. _

_"Don't call me 'Mama', alright?" His voiced sounded innocent enough, but the scary face-! "You see, Sweden used to call me his 'Wife' for so long. Thankfully he stopped. Den always thought it was funny and laughed, it was so embarrassing." Finland stood up straight again, chuckling in embarrassment. He looked back at Sealand, who was too scared to say anything (although he would never admit it!). _

_"Alright then, good night Sealand." Finland took his silence as a yes, and tucked him back into bed before leaving; presumably back to Sweden's room. _

_The next morning, Sealand walked downstairs into the kitchen and sat next to Finland at the table. _

_"Good morning, Sealand!" Finland greeted him like his normal, cheerful self._

_"Good morning M-" he just saw a scary look cross Finland's face! "-Finland." Like magic, the glint from Finland's eyes disappeared and he went back to normal again._

_Sweden was oblivious to the exchange._

Back to now, Sealand reminded himself. He deemed the card finished, and started out to Sweden's house. He said good bye to England, who shot him a glare before he went back to sulking. England always complained whenever he mentioned Papa-Sweden. Sealand knows it's because England regrets never supporting him and Papa-Sweden is so much better, he thinks. Although, Sealand thought, England has been particularly bitter since Eurovision, so that may be why he was already drinking so early in the day. Sealand would laugh at him later for his loss, but now he had to get going.

It didn't take him that long to make it to Sweden- he has connections. He started thinking about Papa-Sweden's house- it would probably look different from last time he visited. Papa-Sweden always would have new furniture, being one to rearrange his house or completely redesign it. Denmark, visiting Papa-Sweden one day, told Sealand it was because Finland would often suggest ideas to Sweden about the house.

Sealand asked him how he knew that, and Denmark only grinned and said, "Finland loves designing, and Sweden's willing to build."

He rang the door bell. He heard the footsteps of Papa-Sweden on the other side, and a moment later the door opened.

"Hi Papa!" Sealand greeted.

"Sealand. Come 'n." Sweden said, moving aside for Sealand to enter. He jumped in, quickly taking off his shoes and automatically went to the kitchen, while Sweden made tea. He was not surprised to see Finland at the table in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Ah, hello Sealand." Finland gave him a warm smile. "How are you today?"

Sealand slid into the seat next to Finland (the one he always sat in), giving a cheerful "Fine!" to the other country. "I came to give Papa a card." He explained, and took out the card. Sweden walked in, and sat down in the last chair as he passed Sealand a cup with freshly made tea. "Here you go, Papa!"

Sweden took the card and looked at it, giving an awkward "Thank ya'."

"I knew you would like it! It's the best card I've made, really." Sealand boasted. He could tell Papa-Sweden liked it, the small hint of a smile on his face.

"What's the card for?" Finland asked, looking at it in interest.

"For Father's Day, of course! I always make a card for Papa on Father's Day." Sealand said.

"…Father's Day?" Finland repeated, confused. "Today's not Father's Day."

"What? Yes it is." Sealand said, equally confused. He looked toward Sweden, but he also looked bemused.

"…Father's Day's 'n November." Sweden muttered.

"B-but… That means I've been giving you a card on the wrong day for years! It even says 'Happy Father's Day' on the card!" Sealand stuttered. All his life, he knew Father's Day was in June. But, if Papa-Sweden has been reading his cards, why didn't he say anything?

"Can' read it." Sweden replied.

Sealand doesn't think his hand writing is _that _bad. Although Papa-Sweden had been trying to get him to take lessons...

"I'm sorry, Papa! I'll make it up to you somehow… Next time I'll have another card made for you. I'll be sure to make it crystal clear, so Papa can read it! Well then, I better get started on the new card- bye Papa, Finland! I'll be back for Mother's Day." Sealand exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"Why M'thr's Day?" Sweden questioned as both he and Finland looked at the boy.

"Well, I would make a card for Finland, but- I mean, to give you an extra card, because Papa deserves more than just one card! See you next April!" He gave Sweden a quick hug and rushed out the door, leaving Sweden and Finland with even more confused looks.

"April? But Mother's Day is in May." Finland said.

* * *

**Notes:**

Father's Day is celebrated by many countries, but for some countries the day it is celebrated on is a different date. Over 50 countries including the US and UK celebrate it in June, specifically the third Sunday in June. Sweden and Finland, however, both celebrate it on the second Sunday of _November_**. **

Similarly, Mother's Day in the UK is celebrated in March or April(depending on the date of Lent that year), while Finland and Sweden celebrate Mother's Day in May(albeit different days).


End file.
